


Requited

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick is in love with Daryl's sister and is too afraid to make a move. That all changes one night after the Reader watches Judith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! I take requests!

“Good night, Judy. Good night, sweet angel!” You coo to Judith as you put her in her crib for the night. If only your brother Merle could see you now, helping take care of the daughter of the man who left him handcuffed to a roof. It had taken both you and Daryl some time before you could say without any resentment that Rick was your family too. Although, you assumed that your feelings for Rick and Daryl’s feelings for Rick were quite different. You highly doubted Daryl was admiring the way Rick looked in his new constable uniform.

But you thought that Rick only had platonic feelings for you, much like his relationship with Daryl. This prevented you from making your feelings known; you were afraid to mess up the dynamic in the group. And if you told Rick how you felt, he might distance himself from you. So you resigned yourself to longing looks when no one noticed, or so you thought. 

But Rick knew how you felt for him, and he, in fact, did feel the same way about you. The only thing that prevented him from telling you was his fear of Daryl’s reaction. Daryl was his brother and he wouldn’t jeopardize the relationship between them or Daryl’s relationship with you. 

“She settle down okay?” You turn quickly, startled.

“Rick! You startled me.” You whispered, as to not wake up Judith.

“Sorry, wasn’t my intention.” He drawled as he walked over to the crib in the middle of the room to look on his sleeping daughter. 

“But yes, she was an angel, as always,” You say as you look down on the sleeping girl fondly. She had turned over onto her side, her thumb in her mouth as she cuddled a stuffed bear.

“Thank you for taking care of her today, Y/N. And well every other day.” You smile at his words and nod, looking into his. They were breathtaking, blue pools that were so easy to get lost in. Walking past him, you leave the room with him in tow as he closes the door behind you both.

“I don’t mind, Rick. I love that little girl as if she were my own.” You smile as you turn to walk down the stairs. Rick’s heart clenched in his chest at your words and he grabbed your hand, pulling you back towards him before crashing his lips to yours. 

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling yourself close to him as you groan into the kiss. His tongue runs across your bottom lip and you part your lips slightly as he deepens your kiss.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Y/N.” He whispers as he pulls away from your lips and kissing his way down your neck. 

“Oh, me too Rick,” You moan as he sucks on your neck before turning and pulling you by the hand towards his bedroom. Opening the door, he pulls you inside and pushes you down on the bed before climbing over you, sealing his lips over yours. You gasp into his mouth when he grinds his hips down against your center and you feel the outline of his erection through his jeans. 

His hands slip underneath the material of your t-shirt and he pushes up the fabric, exposing your bra-clad chest to his hungry gaze. Slipping your top over your head, you throw it over the side of the bed before leaning up and unfastening your bra. He immediately takes a nipple into his mouth and you sigh at the sensation it elicits. 

“Rick!” You cry, running your fingers through his soft curls. He pulls back from you and pulls his shirt over his head. Your mouth waters at the sight of his toned chest and you lick your lips subconsciously. His fingers pull at the waistband of your jeans impatiently and you unbutton them, lifting your hips to assist him. You feel exposed as his fingers also grab your panties and slip them down your legs as well. 

“You’re beautiful.” He says as his eyes trail over your naked body and you can feel heat run to your cheeks at his compliment. You’d wanted to hear those words from him for so long; you couldn’t believe this was finally happening. 

“I want you, Rick,” You breathed as your hands ran across his chest before settling at the waist of his pants. Unbuttoning them swiftly, you reach your hand inside and firmly grasp his erection. You stroke him, gathering the precum leaking from his tip to use as lubrication. 

“If you keep that up, I’m not gonna last.” Rick husks as he pushes your hand away and stands, pulling his jeans off before settling on top of you, his weight resting on his arms. 

“Take me.” You whimper as he settles his hips between your open thighs. His erection rests against your thigh and you shiver in anticipation. 

“You ready?” He asks as he positions himself at your entrance. You nod before throwing your head back at the sensation of him thrusting inside you. 

“Oh my god, Rick!” You cry as he pulls out of you, almost completely, before rolling his hips back into you. Your hands run over his back as he repeatedly buries himself inside you. 

“Y/n, you’re so tight.” He groans as he continues to sink into your warm channel. 

“Harder, Rick!” You cry and he complies, beginning to slam his hips against yours. Your hands rake down his back at the feeling and he groans at the slight pain it causes. 

“I’m close!” You whimper as you feel yourself tightening like a spring. Rick reaches his hand down between the two of you and draws slow circles around your nub. 

The action pushes you over the edge and you tighten your legs around his waist as you dissolve into pleasure. He leans down, pressing his lips to your to absorb the sound of your moans. His hips stutter in rhythm as he approaches his release; he thrusts once more before spilling himself within your quaking walls. 

You both rock your hips together, prolonging your releases. Once you’ve both calmed down, Rick pulls his softening erection from you and rolls over onto his back. You follow, resting your head on his heaving chest. 

“What took you so long?” You ask, turning your head to the side so you can look at him. 

“I was afraid.” He admits and your brows furrow.

“You afraid? Of what?”

“Well, I didn’t want to jeopardize our relationship, not to mention my friendship with Daryl. I guess, I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all.” You snort at his response. 

“You thought Daryl would be mad?” You laugh at the thought. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Oh my god, Rick. Daryl was just telling me this morning that we had to stop making mooneyes at each other. He said it was like a damn romance novel.” Rick laughs with you, relieved that he could finally have what he wanted without jeopardizing his family. 

“Y/N?” 

“Hmm?” You murmur, starting to feel sleepy. 

“I love you.” You look up at him in before leaning over him, resting your face above his so your lips are barely touching. 

“I love you, too.” You say before leaning down and taking your lips with his.


End file.
